Aisu Harmonia
"No matter what happens, I won't let anyone die anymore. ESPECIALLY NOT AT YOUR HANDS, PROFESSOR!" Aisu Harmonia is an OC by Iceaura39. Battle Royals *The Herald Saga Protagonist Battle Royale Possible opponents *Dark Pit *Riku *Tokiya Mikigami *Tōshirō Hitsugaya Backstory Aisu Harmonia was part of a family of Ice Spirits. He lived normally until one day, he was chosen to be used in a hyperintelligence experiment. He was taken from his family, and held in a chamber while the professor did his work. Years later, the experiment was a success. He became very intelligent... ... intelligent enough to work out where they had got the intelligence from. The professor had been killing innocent people and taking their essence, picking out the intelligence. As he confronted the professor, the latter escaped. Aisu returned to his home, but has been searching for the professor so he can exact his revenge. Later on in his life, he noticed some angels with shadowy wings approaching his house. He knew exactly what their intentions were-to end the Harmonias. They got his parents, but he managed to escape. He decided to set a new goal-to kill all Shadow Angels. To do this, he was going to have to learn how to fight and use magic. He took up the sword. On one of his adventures he found the icy blade, Frost Commandment. He has since been serving justice with his sword. Personal Info Name: Aisu Harmonia Race: Angelic Ice Spirit Age: 14 (Ice Spirits age slowly) Height: 5'0 Weight: 167 lbs Personality Despite all that has happened to him, Aisu keeps a calm, cheerful disposition. He has a sense of honor. He does not get angry easily, and has a careful look on life. His main motivation for fighting is 'finding freedom for everyone' On the inside, he feels he is partially responsible for all those innocent people's deaths. He does not like his 'Hero of Harmony' title, wanting to atone for his past 'crimes'. He is similar but different to Flaronis Destina, his rival in that they both have a sense of honor, but a large chunk of Aisu's motivation is for revenge. He's basically what would have happened had Flaronis dedicated his time to revenge. Weapons and Armor Frost Commandment: A sword with Ice properties, able to freeze anything. It also grants him healing properties, the ability to negate status effects, and enhances Ice control. Talisman of Harmony: Passed down through the Harmonia family for centuries, this necklace allows Aisu to enhance his magic. Skills Master Swordsman: His swordsmanship rivals that of Flaronis. He can cut a mountain in half in a single cut. Superhuman Speed: He can reach up to 400mph Hyperintelligence: With an IQ of 410, he is the 2nd smartest Herald Saga character Good Martial Artist Ice Magic: He can use Ice Magic in various ways. He can shoot it in beams, or make weapons (from axes or spears to guns and bazookas.) Water Magic- He can use various forms of water magic, from giant geysers to shaping his water into many forms. Darkness Magic: He can use darkness magic to create dark beams or balls, or even black holes. He can also use dark chains. Gravity Resistance: He is extremely resistant to gravity based attacks. He ran through a gravity ball from Foxon Harpsichord like it was a meatball. "Black Cut": He charges for a few seconds, then covered in sharp darkness, runs into the opponent before finishing with a slash. Ring Illusion: Snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the opponent sees rings circling quickly at high speed. The sheer confusion is what damages them. Ice Phoenix: Shoots a phoenix shaped ice straight at the opponent Ice Geyser Sonic Boom: This is literally just him charging at the opponent at the speed of sound Rune Moves Like Kaede (OC) he has skills utilising 3 runes. Sign of the 1st rune- Rune Wave: Creates a wave of runes which then explode Sign of the 2nd rune- Buster: Like Kaede's Buster, but has 10 aura blades as opposed to Kaede's 6. Sign of the 3rd rune- Vitality: Creates a flash of blue light which continuously damages the opponent. After, buffs his attack speed and heals him. Sign of all runes- Power Beam XL2: Shoots 2 enormous, twisting beams dealing heavy damage. Commandment Rends A scroll came with the Commandment, should anyone pick it up. It is full of sword techniques. Basic Star Rend: Slashes in the shape of a 5- point star after running past the opponent. Advanced Star Rend: After running past the opponent, slashes in the shape of a 64- point star. Riding Blade: Spin-slashes multiple times before finally rising into the air Frozen World: Freezes the opponent into a ball of ice. Then slashes past the opponent, breaking the prison. Oblivion: Cuts a gash into the universe. Bursts of matter then come out. Arietta of Deepfreeze: His strongest move. Does a very long sword combo, then uses Basic Star Rend. Finishes with a large ice beam. Harmony's Blessing Armour Formed from Aisu's need to bring freedom to others. Allows near-perfect sync with his Commandment Capable of using Dragon based attacks Ice Geyser become Dragon Geyser 5000% speed boost Like Destiny's Grace, it slowly drains the user's strength. Upon exiting, Aisu is tired and vulnerable. Full Harmony Gear Whenever Aisu's soul is in complete resonance with the Frost Commandment, he goes into the Harmony Armour, and Frost Commandment becomes Harmony Commandment. Can now use some light attacks 10,000% speed boost Aisu often activates this in conjunction with Harmony's Blessing New skills: Dragon Buster: A compressed magic ball. Ice Inferno: A fire/ice elemental tornado Growth: Extends his blade. Birth of Sword: Several swords fall from the sky that explode on impact with the ground. Power Beam XL2000: A stronger version of XL2 Stats *Physical Attack 5/10 *Physical Defense 2/10 *Magic Attack 8/10 *Magic Defense 4/10 *Speed 10/10 Feats Has never lost to Flaronis in battle Defeated Bāningu Hōpu in a very close call. Exceeds the sound barrier Can outsmart almost anything. Epically OWNED Foxon Somehow survived Baningu's strongest move Is firmly celibate, so flirtations have no effect on him Flaws Has never beaten Flaronis Defence is even frailer than Kaede's Sometimes gets too confident Weak to fire based attacks Sword attacks on their own are weak, has to rely on combos and magic to rack up damage. Harmony's Blessing and Full Harmony gear leave him vulnerable if he uses for too long Easily outsmarted by Mika Sasatso Mary Sue Test Score 31 Trivia All pictures are from Elsword Category:Original Characters Category:Iceaura39 Category:Water Manipulator Category:Darkness Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Angels Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Gods Category:Light Users Category:Hunters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator